Black Jack: Truth or Consequence
by Ms.Anon
Summary: A simple card game becomes the complicated game of love. And it all starts with plain boredom


**Black Jack: Truth or Consequence**

**_Summary:_** _What happens on a boring Friday night? Truth or Consequence happens. Just what will the four get into? A simple card game becomes the most complicated game of love._

**DISCLAIMER: **Sorry, don't own it. Wish I did though.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: This just came randomly. The obvious pairings. Don't kill me if it sucks. I haven't read the Manga so some of the Manga characters mentioned in the Manga won't be here. Flames HIGHLY accepted. Reviews are optional. Rated T for safety. Enjoy ! :D_

* * *

_**Chapter one: Trapped in the Ice Queen's Lair **_

* * *

It was a nice cold winter evening at the Alice Academy. White snowflakes gracefully made its way to the ground. The school was surrounded by a blanket of snow. Many of the students enjoyed the snow, very few didn't.

"Stupid snow, it annoys the hell out of me."

Natsume Hyuuga is one of those who didn't.

"Snow is beautiful! How could you hate it Natsume-kun!"

Mikan Sakura is one of the many that did.

"It's stupid like you."

Mikan pouted. "Jerk!"

Yup, not much has changed in the last six years. Mikan's still an idiot, Hotaru's still an evil genius, Ruka's still an animal lover, and Natsume's still a cold-hearted bastard.

"Don't be mean, Natsume." Ruka said, sweat dropping.

Mikan hugged Ruka's arm. "Thank you for being a gentleman, Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka turned a bright shade and looked at Mikan with wide eyes. Natsume simply rolled his eyes at the scene. That's right. For the last six years, neither of the two have confessed to Mikan. Tch. Chickens.

"Just get what you need from Imai's lab." Natsume said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mikan opened the door and entered Hotaru's lab. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" An emotionless voice asked. Mikan's eyes lighted up.

"HO-TA-RU!!"

The raven haired ice queen turned away from what she was doing and looked at Mikan. _"Idiot."_

BAKA!

"Itai!" Mikan shouted in pain as she scratched the back of her head. "You must be used to that." Ruka said with a light chuckle as he helped Mikan up. "That shot hurt more than the usual." She said crying waterfall. "It's my new invention, the 'Baka Missile' . I just wanted to give it a test run. The shot was too weak." She said disappointedly.

Hotaru turned back to her invention. "You may leave, that's all I wanted to check."

Mikan's jaw dropped.

"HOTARU!! YOU MEANIE!! YOU'RE ALWAYS EXPERIMENTING ON ME!!"

"Just leave me in peace." She said coldly.

"We can't." Natsume suddenly said. Mikan raised a brow at him. "Why not?" He pointed to the window. "This is bad..."Ruka said, worry written all over his face. There was a snow storm! "Damn." Hotaru muttered under her breath. "We're trapped!! What are we going to do?!" Mikan said in panic.

"Genius, don't you have any robots that dig?" Natsume said, bringing out his favorite RPG Manga.

"I just sold the last one. "

"NANI!!" Mikan and Ruka exclaimed at the same time.

Hotaru gave a shrug. "I like money."

Ruka was in big panic. "Are there other people here?!"

"Stupid, no one likes to work on a friday night." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

Ruka frowned. He doesn't really like being called 'stupid'. "At least I'm not some freaky science geek..." He muttered to himself.

Hotaru brought out her 'Baka Canon'. "Repeat that please?" She said, giving him a death glare. "How fast can you invent?" Natsume interrupted, not taking his eyes off the Manga he was reading. Hotaru shook her head. "Not fast enough. You guys might as well wait for the storm to pass." Ruka let out a big sigh.

_"This will be interesting..."_

* * *

"UWAH!! I'm so bored!"

Natsume put down the Manga he was reading. "It's only been five minutes."

Mikan pouted. "It was five **_long _**minutes!"

"Let's play a game." Hotaru suddenly said. Mikan's face lighted up. "Yes, yes! A game! That's a great idea Hotaru!" Hotaru rolled her eyes. "It's just being practical." Mikan smiled. "Let's all play! Ruka-pyon, would you like to join?" Ruka slightly blushed. "I've got nothing better to do anyway." Mikan smiled once more than faced Natsume. "Natsume-kun, would you like to--"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"Even more, NO"

"Forget him. The black cat's too chicken to play." Hotaru said emotionlessly. Mikan sat down with Hotaru and Ruka, forming a small circle-ish triangle.

"Count me in." He gave a a death glare to Hotaru. There goes Natsume's ego. Hotaru had hit the spot.

"What are we playing anyway?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru slammed a deck of cards at the center of the circle.

"Truth or Consequence."

Author's note: I'm tired and sleepy. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
